wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Dolrian Sunbender
=Dolrian Sunbender= ((Work in progress)) Background Dolrian grew up as a member of the Sunbender clan, a aristocratic family whom possessed a good portion of wealth to be had in Quel'thalas. However, with the attack on his homeland at the hands of Arthas Menethil, most of the Sunbenders and cousin families remained with the Alliance. Dolrian refused, gaining a deep seeded resentment toward the Alliance. As a result, Dolrian joined Illidan, becoming one of the first to take up the name, "Blood Elf". His work with Illidan was short lived however, he wasn't a fan of his people's new practice of siphoning Fel magic to feed their addiction. In time, Dolrian left Illidan and his horde seeking to join the "New Horde" of Azeroth alongside many others. Upon joining the Horde, he soon took up the mantle of Blood Knight serving the regiments under Leon Dawnblade. His work with the Blood Knights molded him. He was trained and most emotions were conditioned out of his psyche. He became the "perfect" soldier. Unquestioning any orders, carrying out missions others found to be too extreme. In one of his missions he encountered Zanacran Sombra, his mother's Rogue, criminal son from a previous marriage. They had many conflicts, including Dolrian's marriage to Zanacran's adoptive sister (Blood relations with Zanacran and Dolrian had not been discovered at the time.). The criminal had some reservations about his "sister" taking up a relationship with a man of the Law. After sometime, and seeing Dolrian's will to protect Lindrena, Zanacran soon came to respect the Blood Knight. However, the marriage was short lived. Lindrena becoming the victim of a mad mans schemes and becoming corrupted. She would leave Dolrian during this time, sending Dolrian into a depression. Around this time, Dolrian left the Blood Knight order and took up a Blood Thistle addiction, nearly ruining his life. However, with the help of his brother, he was able to kick the addiction. Zanacran soon informed Dolrian of their Blood ties that he had discovered, his mother having originally bore the family name Sombra before marrying his father, a fact Dolrian was unaare of. Dolrian was then introduced to his nephew, Drizztan, whom he became quite protective of when in his company. With his new lease on life and family, Dolrian was soon contacted by a former ally in the Blood Knights. She asked Dolrian to help with a problem her new house was facing. The Elenari House seemed to be dealing with the issue of a "Lightslayer". A warrior trained in the art of eliminating light wielders. Readily agreeing, Dolrian took up the Elenari banners and worked with him to destroy the threat to the Elenari. Dolrian remains with the Elenari today, still fiercely loyal to Orophin Elenari. During his stay with the Elenari, Dolrian met his current partner in courtship, Ladius. Their meeting sparked a relationship between the two, forging a strong bond of love. In the time they were courting, Dolrian received word that his brother, Eranith, whom had remained with the Alliance was to be wed. Wishing for his brother to be his best man. Dolrian never held any resentment toward his family for remaining with the Alliance. Dolrian readily agreed and left for Theramoore, without informing any of his departure. This proved to be a mistake as Dolrian's mother, told the wrong people about her son's visit. Dolrian was captured and thus locked into the dungeons of Theramore. A year passed with Dolrian's incarceration. However, with the recent attack on Theramoore, Dolrian had managed to escape in the panic, moments before the Mana Bomb was dropped. With no gold, or gear, Dolrian made the long and arduous journey back to Quel'thalas, commiting some petty crime along the way for survival including; Small theft, various paid for assaults and stowing away on transport vessels. Upon returning home, Dolrian retook his place in the Elenari and began the task of mending his relationship with Ladius. Involvement Dolrian is an "Oathman" of the Elenari Corps. He's also a modestly skilled Blacksmith."---> Family Relynna Sunbender: Mother, alive Keylordian Sunbender: Father, alive Eranith: Brother, alive Lindrena Sunbender(Sombra): Ex-Wife, unknown. Zanacran Sombra: Half-Brother, unknown Drizztan: Nephew, Alive. Orophin Elenari: Nephew's adoptive guardian, alive Quotes "I do not kill, without reason..." Trivia -Dolrian at one time had a heavy Thistle addiction, though he has remained clean for sometime. -Dolrian's ex-wife Lindrena was actually a career criminal before they got hitched. -Dolrian has a distrust of the walking dead, such as Forsaken and Death Knights. though he does his best to give proper respect. -Dolrian is also a huge fan of the "Tauren Chieftains" music. Though he has never seen them play live, his work seeming to keep him busy. -Dolrian bares scars across his body, some from battle, others from training. See also External links Category:Archived Characters